


Comforting Touch

by NatesDate



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatesDate/pseuds/NatesDate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth and Harry in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Spooks is owned by the BBC and Kudos. I'm just letting the characters out for a bit of fun.
> 
> Many thanks to HR4 for her help and input.

Ruth made her way in the dark from the en suite to the bed. It was much later than she normally went to bed and the air in the bedroom was cold, as was to be expected in January. As she rounded the corner of the bed she glanced down to the floor and realized that the electric blanket wasn’t switched on. Slipping off her dressing gown, she braced herself for the cold sheets and shivered as her legs slid between the layers.

She could feel warmth coming from the other side of the bed, where Harry was asleep, curled on his side facing the middle of the bed. Not wanting to wake him, she copied his position and scooted back as close to him as possible without touching him. The chill of the sheets was slowly dissipating as her body warmed up though her bare feet felt like blocks of ice. Ruth was debating whether to grab a pair of fuzzy socks from her nightstand when Harry’s hand reached over her waist, planted itself on her stomach, and pulled her back to rest against his chest.

“You’re cold,” grumbled his voice, heavy with sleep.

“I know. I was trying not to wake you,” she responded quietly as his body heat started to warm her.

“I heard the key in the lock. You know I don’t sleep well until I know you’re home,” he whispered against the back of her neck, and she shivered at the feeling. “Are you still cold?” he asked as his right hand drifted down from her stomach to her bare legs before he pulled them against his.

Their difference in height meant that her feet came to rest against the tops of his at which he quickly drew breath.

“Bloody hell! Did you walk home barefoot?”

She tried to pull her cold feet away but he moved them back into contact with his already warm ones. “I won’t sleep if I know you’re cold. Leave them there,” he added.

She relaxed fully, enjoying the feel of his body solidly behind her. His arm moved back up to her waist and shifted to rest between her breasts, his hand over her heart. This was one of her favorite places to be, in bed with Harry wrapped around her.

“Do you feel warmer?” he asked, sounding as though he was ready to drift off once again.

“I do, especially my feet. Thanks for letting me use yours to warm up,” she whispered in return.

Ruth felt a gentle kiss at the back of her neck. “Anything to make you happy. Love you,” he said and shortly thereafter his breathing evened out, signaling to Ruth that he was asleep once again. She smiled and allowed herself to drift away.

* * *

Ruth opened her eyes but the room was still dark. Shifting to her left she could just make out the time on her alarm, 4.10. Wondering what had caused her to wake she listened for any out of place noises. Not hearing anything she rolled onto her back and looked to her right now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark. Harry was still in bed and sleeping soundly based on his breathing. They’d shifted positions as they usually did, with him rolling onto his back and her somewhat on her stomach. She rolled again, this time onto her right side and she shifted her feet to be closer to his. She could never understand why his feet were always so nice and warm while they slept and hers could get so cold.

He shifted slightly in his sleep, moving his left arm out from under the covers to lie across his face. She briefly considered snuggling up to him but instead took the opportunity to watch and listen to him. Having an inkling into the horrors he had seen and suffered during his career, Ruth was thankful that for the most part he was able to sleep well and wasn’t plagued by nightmares.

On a whim, she stretched her foot and then flexed her toes to wrap around to the sole of Harry’s foot. With a feather-light touch, she stroked his foot from the heel to his toes. She watched him twitch slightly but he settled right back down. Smiling she repeated the motion, keeping her touch light but once she reached his toes she went back down to his heel. She was rewarded with a most un-Harry-like noise; he giggled from the sensation. She turned her face into her pillow to keep from laughing and once she had herself under control again she tickled him again and was rewarded once again with another giggle. It was harder to control herself this time, but she just managed to do so. As she readied for another swipe of her foot Harry rolled to his left, putting his feet out of reach but placing his face right next to hers. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before rolling onto her back and closing her eyes, allowing sleep to once again claim her.

* * *

Ruth woke the next morning to the familiar sound of Harry's footfall on the stairs as he climbed to their bedroom. To her delight he entered with a breakfast tray including tea, toast, oatmeal, and fresh fruit. She scooted back to a seated position as he set the tray on the bed in front of her.

“Good morning. What's this all for?” she asked as she stretched her arms forward. Her stretch was well-timed as she was able to wrap her arms around Harry's neck and draw him in for a kiss.

“Good morning to you, too,” he said, a smile gracing his face. “No special reason other than you worked late last night so I let you sleep in and now I'm bringing you breakfast in bed. Besides, it's cold outside and we don't have anywhere to be so why not stay in bed?” Harry handed Ruth her dressing gown and then hurried around to his side of the bed and climbed in under the covers. He matched her position against the headboard as they both enjoyed a bowl oatmeal, the heat of which helped to warm their bodies. Once they'd finished with the food and tea, Harry set the tray on the floor and they snuggled back in under the covers.

“I had a very strange dream last night,” Harry started. “I dreamed we were having a picnic lunch in a wide open field. The day was wonderfully warm and we were laying on a blanket and napping in the sunshine.”

“What made it strange? That sounds quite lovely right about now,” Ruth noted as she snuggled in closer to Harry.

“Well, something was tickling my foot. Every time I opened my eyes in my dream, it was something different. First it was some long grass, then it was a rabbit, then finally it was a goat.”

Ruth laughed. “How does a goat tickle your foot?”

“He was using his nose if you must know.”

Ruth continued to laugh, though she'd put two and two together. “Is this why you were giggling in your sleep a few hours ago?”

Harry looked slightly offended. “I don’t giggle. I laugh but I certainly don't giggle.”

“You were giggling last night, though a goat wasn't the guilty party.”

Harry looked at her with her hair all mussed from sleep but her eyes dancing with joy. “What are you talking about?”

“It was me. I woke up for some reason and I rolled onto my side to watch you. I tickled your foot with my toes and was rewarded with several giggles.”

“Why you... I'll show you who giggles,” he growled as his fingers tickled her in the sensitive places he knew so well.


End file.
